DC: The Nativity
by Superior Knight
Summary: The DC Universe is a vast and massive reality where everything is possible, yet when the Prophecy of the Presence coming to universe as mortal flesh, the Quintessence is sure to find that out and observe. (Christmas Special)


_**Beyond Time and Space...**_

In a moment and place that was untapped by time and unreached by any space, was a location for meeting for only the most ancient and all-powerful beings in the multiverse. From small plain of terrain where the celestial and cosmic beings would gather, one would be able to see the vast emptiness of space with galactic clusters, stars, and streams like a river where each stream represented a flow of time. In this location, a meeting was being hosted.

The first to arrive was; The Wandering Prophet, the Phantom Stranger.

The Great and Powerful Wizard, Shazam.

The King of Olympus in the Skylands, Zeus.

The Highfather of New Genesis, Izaya.

The Guardian of the Universe, Ganthet.

All five of these individuals each representing power and concept of unimaginable might were here by the calling of the Stranger.

"Stranger, you called for this meeting, please explain yourself," Ganthet asked.

"My old friends and allies. Unto Creation, a Child is Born," the Stranger stated.

"What child?" Izaya asked.

"Since the fall of the Morning Star and the other fallen spirits of light, the fall of mortal flesh, and the corruption of creation, sin and evil clutches onto everything that has a beginning. No universe is safe," the Stranger reminds them.

"Yes. The entities of the Seven Deadly Sins wreck havoc as it is," the Wizard states, referring to his experience with the Seven Deadly Sins and the Enemies of Man.

"You all have heard," the Stranger proceeds to explain. "It has been said. There will a Passover. A Redeemer."

The Phantom Stranger steps forth, and points to a single star floating in the cosmos, which from their position, the universe filled just the chamber that they were in. This one-star shining brightly, and the Stranger recites, "there shall come a Star out of Jacob, and a Sceptre shall rise out of Israel."

Ganthet looks at the Star in question, and then realizes, "Ah, that must be Odym! Shining brighter than usual."

"Ah, this 'Messiah', yes? Well, where is he?" Zeus, eager to meet this mighty saviour.

"The centre of where life began," Stranger states, as he makes an image of the Earth appear.

"Earth? No, it can't be. I and the other Multasans decreed Earth is too dangerous for cosmic interference, as it houses the Life Entity," Ganthet tries explaining.

"The Messiah is to be born on this world," the Stranger says.

"To what family? Will he be born into Roman aristocracy or will he challenge some other reigning kingdom?" Zeus asked. "The Romans have been paying my kin tribute."

"We go to Earth. To Jerusalem," the Stranger said, as he took the first step off.

"Jerusalem?" Ganthet asks while having a vast knowledge of the universe and all the worlds and civilizations within, one city was lost to the Guardian of the Universe.

"A city sit on a hill. I met a wise king there who managed to tame Gjinn and Imps themselves," the Wizard informs.

* * *

_** Jerusalem...**_

The Quintessence arrives on the Earth, in the arid region that had seen the rise of prophets, judges, kings, and other wanderers through this land. The inhabitants of this land were a devout and temperant people, for they had a strained early history of assimilating the practices of the other kingdoms leading to collapse and suffering. These people were set apart, like the city set on the hill on which they call their holy city, by the law and guidance of the Lord.

Zeus, now garbed in wealthy and regal garb, while keeping his godly radiance from seething from him, looked at a shrine on the side of the road that was made out for one of the titles the Romans had given him, 'Jupiter.' The King of Olympus chuckled, "I see the reaches of my followers have been made known."

Ganthet was wearing a turban over the majority of his face to conceal most of his blue skin, while the inhabitants of this world have witnessed miraculous things in the forms of sorcerers and demi-gods, the Quintessence preferred to maintain a low profile as much as they could. "This city, it's the capital of this terrain empire?"

"Bah! Hardly. This land is just backwater and middle-ground for which the Romans needed to get to Nile People. Heh. Horus and Ra are still cross for losing the wager," Zeus snickered.

"Quite. There were legendary kings that ruled from this city. A champion that slew a giant monster with a single stone, and his son, he actually became one of my students," the Wizard, wearing simple robes fit for an educated human of sciences or sorcery, recalling the kings of Jerusalem. "Though the current rulers aren't even truly Hebrew."

"Then the true king must be here?" Ganthet asked.

"Let us ask the king of this land," Highfather suggested, still holding onto his staff while wearing similar attire to Zeus, as he led way to the king's palace.

"Puppet king. A vessel to the true power," Zeus corrected, yet still followed.

The Phantom Stranger wearing a grey and dark tunic and shroud head piece over his head walked beside his compatriots, "May it be."

They arrive in the king's palace, showing tribute and signs of wonder to the keeper of the gate to allow audience with the king. This king was of a Hellenistic family that converted to the faith of this land back during the reign of Ptolemy.

"Ah, magi from the east? Parthia or that further one that Alexander the Great ran into?" Herod asked as he had his meal. "Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to order my servants to fix your meals."

"Appreciated, but we'd rather not," Highfather answered for his companions, wanting to get to the objective at hand. "We have a question, seeking the witnessing of the new king."

"What king?" Herod asked.

"The King of the Jews," the Phantom Stranger answered.

Herod looks up at them with unamused glare, and stands up, "Are you not standing in front of King Herod, King of the Jews?"

"You are the king of this land, yes," The Stranger answered the fact.

"Then who is claiming to be king?" Herod demands an answer, completely unaware of the true authority that the Quintessence carried.

"No one. He is not born yet," the Wizard replies. "It has been prophesied, a Deliverer for All Creation, and His people."

"You interrupt my meal for prophecy? Teh! Well, if you find him, then let me know so I may pay respect to him."

Zeus and Highfather insulted at King Herold's disrespectful behaviour, Ganthet and the Wizard disappointed not finding the Messiah.

The night was falling, and the Stranger looked up to the skyline and could see the stars shining. One star was shining brightly than all the other stars, and the Stranger said, "That is where we shall go," the Stranger declared, as he begins walking.

Zeus scoffs, seeing the Stranger begin the travel by his feet," you shall walk. We are visiting a king. We shall meet the king as proper guests." Zeus snaps his fingers, and rushing in are horses and camels carrying tributes and luggage.

The Quintessence walked along the province of Judea, following the star toward the City of David, Bethlehem. As they crossed the fields, they could see shepherds in the field watching over their flocks. But then appearing in the skies above them, the Quintessence could see a bright light in the sky. The shepherds seeing the light, they all grew terrified for they thought it was going to consume them.

Wizard shaking his head while crossing his eyes, "Why does he have to terrify the poor mortals?"

In the night sky, the shepherds all looked in fear, falling to their knees at the watcher from the heavens, or better known as the Spirit of Vengeance; the Spectre.

"Do not be afraid! For behold, I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people: Today in the City of David a Savior has been born to you. He is Christ the Lord! And this will be a sign to you: You will find a baby wrapped in swaddling cloths and lying in a manger."

Thus the Spectre said in a booming voice, as another light shined in white and gold, as the Spirit of Mercy, Radiant, appeared beside him along with a host of angels from the Pax Dei of Heaven. The Radiant then singing,

"Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace to men on whom His favour rests!"

The angel host all singing in unison the chorus, for the shepherds and outcasts, to hear the coming for their Lord.

The Phantom Stranger, a being who's stoicism was a well-known trait of his, gave a genuine smile of joy and peace. "He's here."

They arrive in Bethlehem, finding the manger that the Spectre had told them. Zeus and Highfather puzzled at the fact the God of Gods would be born in a dirty stable, but, nevertheless, this child is a King, therefore, it deserved tribute. Thus the two high gods lowered chests of gold. Ganthet and the Wizard both eager to pay respect to the child that was meant to save creation, an entity that was to make everything new and all would recognize and praise. Thus the two immortals placed frankincense. The Phantom Stranger, knowing what was required and the coming hour the Presence must endure for the sake of all. Thus the Prophet lowered myrrh. The cosmic beings approached looking at the virgin mother carrying the newborn, as the husband looked in awe and surprise at the newly arrived nobility looking individuals, along with the crowd of shepherds and their kin.

The Phantom Stranger stepped forth, and the first fall to his knees and bowing worshipping the 'God with Us'. His four companions following and falling and worshipping as well. Along with the shepherds.

* * *

**And the Word became flesh, and dwelt among us, and we saw His glory, glory as of the only begotten from the Father, full of grace and truth.**

**John 1:14**

How's it going, everyone. Merry Christmas to everyone. Hope everyone is having a great holiday season. This year has been such a blessing, despite all the trials, tests, and tribulations. If it feels like there has been a hiatus, it is because here is the breaking news to those who aren't in PM with me; this year I had enlisted with the US Army and headed to BCT on April 15th. The hardest weeks of my life. But the Lord carried me through, I am an American soldier. Then I was in AIT for another 10 weeks for my MOS training, Paralegal Specialist. Then finally returned home, but my unit is being mobilized for a year-long assignment. But I mustered the time and effort to finish this little Christmas special.

I am a DC Comics fan, but I am a born-again child of Christ. This season, I commemorate and celebrate the birth of my Lord, Jesus Christ. So, I decided to place a DC Universe perspective of the Birth of Christ. Hey, to any of you edgy atheists getting triggered, why bother going into a fit of anger for something you deem as fictional? Have fun with that in your only lifetime arguing on the internet.

Anyways, DC Next Gen is not abandoned, and Legend of Heroes is still on the works. Hopefully, next chapters should be finished soon. Merry Christmas to you all, and happy have a Happy New Years.


End file.
